


Myrrh

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is horny as all get out, Compete and total crack fic, Dean is In Over His Head, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting little known fact about angels: Myrrh is like an aphrodesiac to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post I came across

Dean dried the dish in his hand. He was whistling eye of the tiger and dancing slightly.

"Dean." He heard Cass purr from behind him.

"Umm...hey?" Dean replied, confused at Cass's tone.

"You smell nice.'' Castiel said into his ear. He wrapped his arms around Dean and snuggled his head against Dean's neck.

"Umm... Cass?" Dean said confused as Castiel sniffed his neck deeply. Dean was feeling very uncomfortable.

Castiel lowered his hand, dipping his thumb into the waistband of Dean's jeans.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, CASS?" Dean exclaimed, trying to pull away. He dropped the plate and it shattered.

"I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN, DEAN!" Castiel shouted. He shoved the rest of his hand into Dean's boxers.

In the hallway outside of the bunker's kitchen Sam tossed a bottle of myrrh and caught it, smirking. "That's for the glue in my shampoo."


End file.
